


I'm going home

by DauntingSagas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Poe falls on his face, SO MUCH FLUFF, and you think it's utterly hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntingSagas/pseuds/DauntingSagas
Summary: You and Poe are "forced" to take a vacation after the war and he takes you to the one place he's been both dreading and missing: Home
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 20





	I'm going home

**Author's Note:**

> for mixtapes-books on tumblr for guessing the trash show we both watched SIX YEARS AGO (please don't remind me how long ago that was)
> 
> Also please don’t fact check me on anything that wasn’t featured in the movies because I haven’t read any of the novels or comics other than what I could quickly glean from Wookiepedia (which is dumb because I literally work in a library)

“Poe, it’s beautiful,” you couldn’t keep the wonder out of your voice as you stared at the sight before you. 

The war had been over for a few months and even though there was still a lot of work that needed to be done, you and Poe had been told to take a vacation. Finn had pulled rank and everything while Rey stood at his side barely hiding her laughter. Poe had argued but eventually he caved when you placed one hand on his shoulder and gave him  _ that look _ .

And now you two were back home, well back on Poe's home moon. Yavin-4. A place he hadn't been back to since he had left years ago. Hadn’t even spoken to his dad since the last time they argued. 

"It's okay," Poe said, shrugging his shoulders and helping BB-8 out of the ship they had taken from the base. His X-Wing wouldn't have had enough room for the two of you, well it would but it wouldn't have been a very comfortable trip after the first hour.

"Poe Dameron!" You exclaimed as you spun around to face him. "You grew up surrounded by all these trees! That's not just okay, that's amazing!"

Poe looked at the awe on your face and felt any argument die on his lips. He almost forgot that both you and Rey had grown up on desert planets. The only difference that you had grown up on Tatooine with your parents while Rey had been alone for so long. You two had still bonded over your shared hatred for sand. Finn and Poe tried to stay out of those conversations. 

Looking at you being in awe over his home, even one he hadn't stepped foot on in over a decade, he couldn't stop himself from whispering, "Maker, I love you."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, let's head down." 

You stared at Poe suspiciously but moved on when he didn't say anything else. BB-8 let out excited beeps as he sped past the two of you. 

"BeeBee, you don't even know where you're going!" Poe shouted after his droid knowing full well that it wouldn't stop him.

"Sounds like his dad," you quipped, giving Poe a side glance and a smile playing at your lips.

" I always know where I'm going, sweetheart." Of course that was when the universe decided to punish Poe for being so cocky and he tripped over a tree root. He mumbled against the ground, "Not a word."

You lasted all of three seconds before you burst out in laughter. You were still laughing as you moved to help Poe up from the ground. "You should have seen your face!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up."

Even BB-8, who had doubled back at the sound, let out a few beeps that sounded suspiciously like him laughing at his dad as well. Your giggles waned as Poe led you through the trees and they died down when you finally came to a clearing.

The house there was modest aside from the massive tree, one you had never seen before, near it. There was a man standing outside the front door, blaster at his side, and waiting for them. "Who's there?" 

"Hey, dad," Poe said awkwardly, hands in the pockets of his flight suit. You stood beside him taking in all of the similarities between father and son. For all that Poe had always said he looked like his mom, you thought he looked like his dad. They had the same eyes and you could see where Poe had gotten his smile from.

"Poe?" Maker, Poe and Kes even sounded alike despite the age difference. You watched as Kes walked forward to his son and after a long moment pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry, dad." Poe said, his own emotions getting the better of him before he pulled away and reached out for your hand. "There's someone I want you to meet."

“Well I hope it’s the beautiful person you have in your arms and not the droid,” Kes joked as he looked at you, his gaze meeting the glint of the ring around your neck. A smile crossed his face before he pulled the both of you into a hug. "Come on in, I'll get something for us to drink."

**_XXXX_ **

Later that night, after you had all retired to your rooms (you were sharing with Poe obviously), you and Poe finally had a chance to talk. BB-8 was charging beside the bed while you and Poe laid down. The little guy had all but worn out his battery rolling around the entire house more than once, taking in everything. He had even spent about ten minutes in front of Kes just scanning him for his files. 

"This is nice," you said, laying your head down on Poe's chest, head underneath his chin. He let out a hum and brought a hand up to run it over the top of your head. The feeling sent little tingles down your spine and you snuggled deeper into him. Poe smiled. Worked every time. 

"I guess Rey and Finn were right," Poe replied, his eyes already getting heavy. It had been so long since he'd slept on a decent bed, years of cots and military-issued mattresses all but ruining his back. 

"They usually are," you hummed, shrugging a little. "Must be a Force thing."

"I still want to know if Rey has ever done that mind thingy on us." Poe would never get over the time Rey used the Force on those Storm Troopers. For someone who spent years fighting for Leia, he still had no grasp on how the Force worked. There was something about it that you found adorable.

"She would never. Think about it, yes. Actually do it, no." You said before pausing for a moment and smiling. "I'd use it on you though."

"You'd what?" Poe's hand paused his ministrations.

"I'm kidding," you laughed out. 

"Ugh, you tease," his hand trailed down to your side to tickle you for your comment. He stopped once you started squirming. 

"You love me," you said, a little breathy from laughing.

Poe let out a deep sigh, nuzzling his cheek into the top of your head. "I do. I don't ever want to live without you."

"Neither do I." You had always been scared when he left for missions, especially ground ones. You knew it was selfish to hope Leia would keep him on base more often. But it had always been hard. You were overjoyed the war was over. 

"How about we get that in writing?" Poe asked nonchalantly, reaching down to lightly tug on the chain around your neck. You both remembered the day he gave his mom’s ring to you with a startling amount of clarity. 

He had just come back from a mission, not even a scratch on him but that hadn’t stopped you from falling into his arms, tears in your eyes. He had been gone for two weeks that time and no one had received any communications from him for a week. He pulled you out of the hangar for the privacy of his room and once you had calmed down, he gave you the necklace. You hadn’t known what it meant at the time but later on, when someone pointed it out, you cried all over again. 

But right now, you were confused with Poe and you looked up at him with a furrowed brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Marry me?"

"Poe Dameron!" You exclaimed, pulling the pillow from under his head to smack him in the chest. Both of your voices filled the room and you hoped you weren't being too loud for Kes. Eventually you two settled down, the peaceful quiet falling over you both. There was nowhere you had to be nor anywhere you would rather be other than in each other’s arms and with the First Order defeated, you would never have to be apart again.


End file.
